Acoustic devices, such as microphones and speakers, typically project sound waves through an acoustic port that is coupled to an aperture in a housing to produce sound and/or receive sound waves through such an acoustic port to detect sound. In some cases, the acoustic port may be protected by a mesh or other structure that resists entry of dust, liquid, and/or other materials into the acoustic device.
However, there may be limits on the resistivity to entry of such materials that the mesh can provide. The more that the mesh resists entry of such materials, the more that the mesh may interfere with the passage of sound waves, potentially hindering operation of the acoustic device.
In particular, liquid that enters the aperture in the housing may exert pressure upon the mesh or other structure. The mesh may be able to be configured to resist entry of the liquid in the absence of such pressure without significantly impairing the passage of sound waves, but may not be able to be configured to resist the pressure without impairing the passage of sound waves. As a result, such pressure may tear and/or otherwise damage the mesh. Additionally, such tearing or damage of the mesh may enable the liquid and/or other material to enter the acoustic device and damage sensitive components.